op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Beau Hawthorn
Appearance General Appearance Beauregard is a taller man with long flowing white hair. He keeps it loosely tied so as to not obscure his face. He has baby blue eyes but has to wear an eye-patch over his left eye due to extensive damage to it. He has a muscular build but a lithe appearance through dedicated personal training. He prefers to always wear more formal button up shirts with a pair of casual dress pants and shoes. Even with such preference he often has the shirt on loosely a few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows for more freedom of movement. He has a semi intricate tattoo on his back that he rarely lets anyone see. Personality Beau tends to lean towards more relaxed than serious, but always is cautious of meeting with someone for the first time. He strongly believes it is important to be honest with people but generally struggles explaining his feelings and dealing with them. When he gets overly emotional he can act rash and without thinking of what is in the best interest of anyone he is dealing with Character Background Beauregard grew up with an okay family life but always found himself interested in taking to the sea. He did his best to not try and put any strain on his family and let them know of his desire for more than the small safe world he had always known so he decided to save up his money until he felt he had enough to begin his travels. After a small fight with his parents they understood and admitted they also traveled quite a bit before they finally settled in his childhood home. Among his travels he remained rather honest and trusting doing jobs around towns he traveled too until a day arrived where he was mugged by a group of nasty thugs. He didn't wanna give up his money so he put up a fight where they cut up his left eye. Thankfully he didn't lose it but it was severely weakened and can't see as well as his other being more sensitive to light among other things. He took to wearing an eye-patch to prevent people from staring and being horrifies as well as to remind himself what blindly trusting people can lead to. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Self-Made # Bleeding Heart # Will of the D Stat Points Abilities Ability Name Beau doesn't have any unique abilities. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Hakkyokuken Pankration Beau practiced an ancient form of combat which normally utilized fast close strikes to damage the inside more than the outside. He disliked such a vile way of fighting so added a traditional Greek style of pankration for close range brutal strikes where he focuses more on "brawling" it out trying his best to avoid the nasty form of destroying the insides of his opponents. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters